Project Ghost
by Lana Pyro
Summary: It's the start of junior year for Tsukune and the harem *cough cough* gang. I'll fix the summary when I have more. Rated M for violence, future lemons, dark themes, and language. Pairings: Moka/Tsukune Mizore/OC and that's about it for the main pairings. Read it, or don't. It's your free time. Switches POV sometimes. One pairing will be yuri (girl/girl). Don't like, GTFO
1. Prologue

Death Jr: Hey guys, it's been so long! Unless you don't know me, which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't.

Lana Pyro: He's not famous.

Death Jr: Er, yeah. So, I-

Lana Pyro: *Ahem* *casually points to herself*

Death Jr: ._. Oh, right _**we**_ rebooted the story I'd posted a while back.

Lana Pyro: Much better.

Death Jr: Silence, woman.

Lana Pyro:. . .pig.

Death Jr: Whatever, I think it came out _**much **_better this time.

Lana Pyro: And it's all thanks to me! :3

Death Jr: Get back in the kitchen.

Lana Pyro:*skulks away to wherever*

Death Jr: So! I hope you enjoy my- *ahem* our little story. Oh! And I gave it a title this time! It's called-

Lana Pyro: *comes back and ties noose around DJ's neck, and hauls him into the air* YOU GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN, BITCH! Oh, I'll get out of your way now. Enjoy!

Death Jr:*coughs* Y-yeah, *chokes* enj-joy. *weak smile*

Prologue

I rushed out of the house while grabbing my bag, and turning back to shout a quick goodbye to my parents. I ran almost all of the way to the bus stop, the holy lock on my arm jangling the whole way. The knot of tension and anticipation in my stomach tightened. I'm so not looking forward to almost dying all the time. . .again. Whoops! Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tsukune; I'm a 3rd year at Yokai Academy private school.  
'I just can't believe summer break's already over' I thought, 'I figured it would seem longer.' This summer break wasn't as eventful as the last. Mizore and Kurumu actually went home, but Moka and Yukari stayed at the school. At the thought of Moka my little knot of troubles loosened. In case you're new, Moka Akashiya is this really sweet vampire girl I met at Yokai Academy, which just so happens to be a school for monsters. . .and me. She has this amazingly long bubblegum pink hair, big green eyes, and she's pretty like no other girl I've ever seen. Yukari is actually not exactly considered a monster, since she's a witch. Which (get it? XD) is basically a human with magic powers. She's uber smart, so she's like twelve, but in high school. The aforementioned Mizore and Kurumu also happen to be monsters, though they aren't vampires. Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-onna (snow woman), not to be confused with Yoko Ono (John Lennon's wife), she's actually rather cute (Mizore not Yoko Ono). She has pale skin, and her eyes are an appealing shade of purple-blue, her voice is always soft, and she's my avid stalker. Her hair had been shoulder-length last I saw her, and she doesn't exactly abide by the dress code. Sure, she wears the skirt; but she always seems to wear the same baggy, white, shoulder-less sweater. . .thing. She always has a lollipop in her mouth, and sweets are something she considers a necessity. As far as powers go, Mizore controls ice, and when in her true form, her hair turns to icicles and her hands become ice claws. Since she can control ice, and ice is frozen water, and water is pretty much everywhere. . .it kinda goes without saying she's no pushover. **(DJ's Note: Except to Tsukune :3 *heh heh*) **As I slowed to a stop at the bus stop, my thoughts turned to Kurumu. Kurumu Kurono is a Succubus and apparently her kiss can enslave, but I think she's saving it for me. . .yeah, that's not in any way comforting. By way of looks, she's pretty attractive too. Her hair is a sort of turquoise color, and her eyes are a deeper shade purple. In her monster form she grows a tail and wings. I think her power might also be having the biggest pair of tits I've ever seen. For some strange reason, she enjoys suffocating me with them, until Mizore or Yukari rescues me, anyway. The only tits I've seen that might be bigger than hers are her mom's. Thankfully, before I could fully explore that rabbit trail, the bus arrived. I jogged up the steps, greeting the bus driver and bracing myself for another long, lonely ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Death Jr: So whatcha think so far? Besides that it was a bit short. You probably noticed, but I took a few of Tsukune's opinions and views and fused them with ours.  
Lana Pyro: Yup. We voted, which sounds kinda silly when you say it out loud. . .since there are only two of us, and decided that Mizore is cute. We literally stared at a bunch of pictures of her until DJ got an ere-

Death Jr: Aw, man! Look at that, wer'e outta space!

Lana Pyro:. . .no we're not.

Death Jr: Can it, peon. Review or don't, it's up to you. I don't care what you review, or if you review at all. It's enough that you took the time to read my story.

Lana Pyro: *grins* I'm in it for the bitches. . .

Death Jr: *sweatdrops* I'm aware of that. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Lana Pyro: By the way, you're gonna need to know this:

**Ura-chan = inner moka**

Death Jr: We started the next fucking chapter already! We'll upload whenever.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

I drank in the familiar scenery, guys and girls running or biking to school, the cherry blossom trees, the park Mizore and Kurumu almost destroyed fighting. This was all kind of nostalgic for me. In fact, it was sort of like déjà vu. I almost expected the bus driver to turn around and warn me about the academy. . .again. Thankfully he didn't, and before long, we were speeding through the tunnel that I imagine looks about the same as a drunken rainbow.

Eventually, we pulled out of the tunnel and screeched to a stop at the same, and slightly less creepy, spot as when I started here. I got off the bus and stood staring toward the school as the bus rumbled away behind me. I shifted my gaze to the pumpkin headed scarecrow with the sign around his neck.  
"Still as ugly as ever I see." I remarked, laughing quietly to myself. I turned and began the long trek through the forest that only seems slightly less creepy than the last time I was here. I was only walking through the gnarled, barren trees for a few minutes when I came across a girl I'd never seen before. I mean, I'd recognize her if I'd ever seen her before. For one, she wasn't wearing the uniform; and I'm sure I'd remember such bright, red hair. Moka's little sister, Kokoa, was the only person who had hair this red. She was making noise and jerking around, flailing, and kicking her legs. As I got closer I was able understand somewhat the keening sounds coming out of her mouth.  
With a wince, I realized she was trying to sing. . .and failing. Because of that, I guessed that the writhing and flailing was supposed to be dancing. She was no longer 'singing', but now she was humming. Needless to say, she was significantly better at it. As I got within ten feet of her, I noticed just how strange her clothes were. She was wearing a black shirt that seemed to be a couple sizes too small, and had spidery red cursive lettering on it that I couldn't read. It was in, like, English or something. I moved on to the rest of her outfit, which consisted of jean shorts that, honestly, didn't cover much and no shoes. Running around barefoot here was strange, considering all the roots and rocks and gravestones around. In the middle of spastically twitching and shaking, and generally looking like she was having a seizure, she tripped over a root protruding from the ground and fell face first onto the ground. She cursed under her breath and picked herself up off the ground, holding her nose. She caught sight of me and jumped. Her ears were plugged with earbuds, which explains why she didn't hear me coming; she yanked one out and stared at me for a while. Up close, I could see that her eyes were a pale green that reminded me of the color of mint flavored gum, and her bangs were a bit long and hung just above them. She was chewing on her bottom lip, exposing the top row of her pearly, white teeth. Her mint colored eyes narrowed.

". . .how long have you been standing there?" I was startled by her voice, it was sort of breathy and low. I weighed my options. I could either lie and say: "_Oh, I just came over here and you were lying on the ground." _ I could say nothing, or I could just tell the truth. I thought through the consequences of each, and apparently I waited to long to answer.  
"Well?" She demanded. I sighed and opted for the truth.  
"I haven't been standing here that long, but I could see you for awhile." She stared at me for what seemed like minutes, and then nodded. I let out a silent breath I didn't know I was holding. She brushed her bangs out of the way and smiled, I don't know why her smile was so infectious, but it was.  
"Pretty good, huh?" She was referring to her 'singing' and 'dancing'. _Now_ it's time to lie.

"Yeah, you were great." I forced a smile for emphasis. She snorted, and punched me playfully on the shoulder, grinning up at me.  
"Don't lie, I know I suck." I grinned back at her. That's weird; I hadn't noticed that she was shorter than me. We stood staring at each other for awhile. Then she stuck out her hand, and introduced herself.

"I'm Arianna," her grin widened. "but I hate my full name, so I'd prefer if you'd call me 'Ari' or 'Ri'. Either works." She shrugged. I nodded; It didn't really make a difference to me. She stared off into the distance, distracted. Her head snapped back in my direction.  
"Yeah, I like Ari best." I thought about it for awhile.  
"Hmm, Ari-san." She wrinkled her nose at this.  
"Ewww, don't add –san to it. It makes me feel old." She shuddered.

"Fine. Ari-chan?" I asked, grinning. She nodded.

"Much better." Suddenly struck with interest, I asked

"What does your shirt say?"

"Huh?" She looked down. She looked back up and smiled even wider.

'_If she keeps that up, eventually her face will break.' _I thought to myself.

"Bullet for my Valentine." She replied, still smiling.

"Ah, I see." I said, pretending to understand. She obviously wasn't fooled.

"They're an American band." She clarified. Oh, _now _I understood. We began walking toward the school, the topic shifting at random. By the time we arrived, we knew quite a bit about each other.

"So wait, you have a friend with split personalities?" She chuckled.

"Something like that, her Rosario seals her true personality. So there's two of her." She nodded.

"That's pretty friggin sweet. So one's Inner Moka and the other's Outer Moka?"

"Yeah, Ura-chan can be kinda scary sometimes though." She laughed and bumped me with her shoulder.

"Is she hot?" I felt my face turn red.

"What?! I'm not gonna answer that!" I protested but she just laughed.  
"I bet she is. I hope you aren't a rapist or anything." She joked. I grinned at her. We continued walking through the mass of people, standing around .I glanced around dramatically, glancing over my shoulders, I leaned in and whispered.

"You should watch out, there are actually some of those here." She laughed again. "No, seriously, you should watch out." I reiterated, dead serious.

"Don't worry about me; I've trained to protect myself." I raised an eyebrow.  
"From rapists?" Her smile dimmed a few watts, and she looked away.

"Yeah." Her voice became soft all of a sudden.

"Oh." Awkward silence ensued. Then she was normal again.  
"Ah, well, I'd better go unpack my stuff." I looked up; I'd forgotten we were at the school. I turned to her, but she was already jogging off.

"Alright. See you later, Ari-chan." I waved to her. She turned, still moving, and waved back.

"Kay. See you, Tsukune-kun." She disappeared around the building and I turned, looking forward to finding my friends. I smiled, thinking about my new friend. Despite her being a wonderful person, something about the end of the conversation seemed weird, almost wrong. I thought hard, replaying the conversation in my head. It hit me and I stopped moving immediately. _See you, Tsukune. _Goosebumps rippled along my arms. That farewell unsettled me because, of all the things we'd talked about, I'd forgotten to tell her my name. So how did she know?

End Chapter One

Yo peeps, Death Jr here. Whew, that took forever. Lana got sick this last week, so I had to finish and upload this chapter myself. Thank you, all of you who reviewed. And to my dear friend Horace, that was the prologue. It would be a crappy story if I outlined the plot in the prologue. All the same, we value your criticism. And to the people we saw who followed and favorited this story, and those who did not, we're actually taking some suggestions for future chapters. If you have a minor character from the show you like that you'd like to make an appearance, PM Lana and we might be able to do that for you. More chapters coming, and the girls are going to make an appearance next chapter.


	3. Chapter Deux

Hey there, you sexy person, you. Yeah you. Death Jr here with some news for you guys, we can't think of any cool chapter names, so if you want a job as our chapter-name-person, go for it, dood. I'm gonna shut up now so you can read, enjoy.

Chapter Deux

I hadn't wandered far before I heard a familiar voice shriek my name. I turned as a field of yellow filled my vision. But, I'd been preparing for this moment all summer. I dropped to one knee and rolled, subjecting the guy behind me to suffocation. He stiffened as Kurumu crashed into him, then pried her off of him and shoved her away. I laughed from the ground; he turned, looking down at me. He held out his hand, to help me up.

"Someone's eager to see you." He grinned, causing several nearby 1st year girls to squeal. I laughed again as he looked at them, his expression a picture of bewilderment.

"Name's Nike." He said, shook the hand I was already grasping. I gave him a once over. He was strange, his eyes and skin being the color of chocolate. He wore his hair in black dreadlocks, all but one tied back by a rubber band. He wore a red scarf, a black t-shirt with three interlocking silver rings with a word in another language printed underneath, and black jeans.

"I'm Tsukune, and don't mind them." I replied, grinning at him. He grinned back, until Kurumu appeared, planting her foot in his face. His head snapped back.  
"The fuck was that for?" He snapped, glaring at her.  
"For shoving me, you jerk." She snapped back, glaring at him. I laughed at their antics. Kurumu grabbed me, squishing her boobs against my chest.  
"Oh, darling, I've missed you so!" She gushed. Nike raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Not a word." I warned him. Suddenly the temperature dropped, announcing the arrival and displeasure of a certain snow woman.

"**What the hell are you doing to my man, cow?**" Mizore demanded, her ice kunai striking Kurumu in the forehead, dislodging her from me. I turned to Mizore, smiling.

"Thanks Mizore." I said. She blushed and drew closer, pressing _her _breasts against me.

"Any time, Tsu~ku~ne~." She smiled seductively. I glanced at Nike, both of his eyebrows were up now. A brass pan came crashing down on Mizore's head, crushing it. We all froze and stared as Mizore's body toppled to the ground, exploding into ice. After a moment, the real Mizore dropped from a nearby tree and smirked.  
"You really think I didn't see that coming?" She came toward me. "now, where were we?" She asked. We were impressed, until another pan came down on her head and she fell to the ground.

"Hands off Moka's and my Tsukune-desu!" Came a high pitched voice, as Yukari brandished her wand.

"They're at it again, Tsukune that lucky bastard." Someone nearby muttered. Moka came running up behind Yukari, her face worried.

"Guys, I don't think you should be fighting." She protested. Mizore smirked evilly, freezing the ground in front of Moka, making her slip, and exposing her panties. All guy's noses within a forty foot radius erupted with blood. I looked at Nike and now he was staring at me, his jaw hanging open. As the girls broke out in an all-out cat fight. I walked to him and he snapped his jaw shut.  
"Well damn, bro, got any more women I don't know about?" I thought for a moment, then shook my head.  
"No, I don't think so." Then, yet another female voice, this one older, cut through the noise.

"Really, girls. This is ridiculous, you should be more mature; you _are _3rd years aren't you?" Ruby had arrived. The girls stopped fighting, heads hanging. I sweatdropped, why is _she_ talking about maturity. I turned to say as much to Nike, only to be yanked into yet another embrace.

"I mean, we all know that Tsukune-kun likes older women like me over hormonal teenagers." She said, cuddling me. Nike just looked at me, apparently trying hard not to smile.  
"Even the teachers?" He asked, breaking into a smile.

"She's not technically a teacher," I objected, extracting myself from Ruby's grasp. "she just works here."  
"Tsukune-kun wants a woman he can treat however he wants. He wants a woman who can be tied up and whipped, someone he can violently fu-" Nike fell over laughing his ass off. I sighed, way past tired of this. Nike picked himself up off the ground and looked around, searching the crowd. He turned to me.

"You seen a girl about yea high," He held up a hand, demonstrating the height. "With long, red ass hair, and green eyes?" My eyes widened.

"You know Ari-chan?" I asked. He smiled, nodding.

"You see which way she wen-" He trailed off, staring at something. I followed his line of sight to Mizore. I looked at him as his eyes widened, he pointed at her.

"YOU?!" Her head snapped up, as if she knew he was talking to her. Her eyes narrowed.  
"You." She snarled. She got up, stalking angrily toward him. He stomped forward angrily. They stopped a few feet apart, and began to circle each other.  
"I'm going to finish carving you to pieces." Mizore growled, revealing her true form. Nike loosened his scarf and cracked his knuckles.

"I won't cut you any slack this time because you're a girl." He growled back. They stopped circling and Mizore lunged, swiping at Nike's head with her claws. He ducked and swept his leg toward hers, though she easily hopped over it. She fired sharp icicles from her sleeves like a machine gun, trying to skewer him. I was really shocked to see quiet Mizore trying to kill someone other than Kurumu. Realizing what was needed, I sighed and walked over to Moka and yanking her rosary off without a word. The sudden release of Moka's demonic energy stopped the two in their tracks. Mizore backed away in fear. Nike, unaware of the danger he was in, stood where he was.

"W-w-what the **HELL** is _THAT_!" Moka, now fully transformed, strolled in his direction. He froze, unsure of whether or not to run. He waited too long, catching a kick in the face. He slammed into the school wall halfway up and stayed there for a moment, before falling to the ground. Mizore, having given up on escape, shook with terror as Moka stopped in front of her.  
"Give my one good reason not to kick the shit out of you." She growled in Mizore's face.

"Um. . .I'm. . .uh. . ." Her shoulders slumped. Taking this as a sign of defeat, Moka kicked her across the courtyard. Returning, she took her rosary from me. She looked at me.  
"Never again awaken me for something so trivial." I nodded, just glad it was over. After she'd transformed back, and everything went back to normal, I went to check on Nike. He lay there, face down, unmoving. I rolled him over.

"Sorry, it was necessary." I said, helping him sit up. He looked at me.

"_**THAT WAS IN NO WAY NECESSARY!"**_ He shouted. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Just remember. Never anger Ura-chan. And you'll stay alive for a little while longer." He nodded and we both looked up as Ari rounded the corner. She looked down at Nike.

"Figures you'd get your ass kicked first thing after you get here." She looked between us.

"I see you know Nike," She observed smiling at me. "by the way, was that gigantic explosion of power Ura-chan?" I nodded and she whistled.

"You pissed off the most powerful girl in the school, on the first day? Classes haven't even started yet." Nike rolled his eyes at her.  
"I didn't piss her off, Tsukune-kun sicced her on me." He grumbled.

The bell rang and Nike stood and brushed himself off.

"Guess it's time for class."

I walked to homeroom with Nike. I turned to him.

"You have the same homeroom." He shrugged and I sweatdropped. We entered the room. I scanned the room for familiar faces. I saw Moka (Yessss!) and Kurumu (uh-oh). I glanced at Nike, who pretended not to notice and continued to an empty desk behind Moka and next to the window.  
He leaned his elbow on the desk and his face on his palm, and ignored everyone. I took the seat next to Moka, and made a note of where we all sat. Kurumu sat directly behind me, making our little group of four a square. Moka turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back and asked:

"How was summer break?" She made a face.

"It was okay I guess, but a lot of stuff happened. Exploding trees are the worst." I stared at her, and I guess I was making a confused face because she said.

"Yukari." Ah, that makes sense. The teacher walked in, but this time it wasn't Ms. Nekonome. No, this year, we have new teacher. She turned and wrote her name on the board, then Ms. Sora Kuroyami turned and regarded the class with her ice blue eyes; after a few tense seconds she smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to home room." Her voice was like honey, sweet and it stuck in my head. She sat on the edge of her desk, and continued.

"Surely by now you've all heard the whole spiel about this being a school for monsters and such, right?" She asked. We all nodded. . .well, not all of us.

"Nope." Came the voice from right behind me, Ms. Kuroyami looked at Nike, who stared right back at her.

"Alrighty then," She took a deep breath, then smiled "you want the long or short version."

"Do you have the stamina to go long?" Nike asked. Ms. Kuroyami raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay then, This school was built, and is run by, the Three Demon Kings, well one of them anyway. The whole purpose of this school is for us monsters to learn about humans and their culture, so we may better coexist with them." Then a familiar voice spoke up from the back.

"Ha! Why should we coexist with the scum? We could always just rape the women and eat the men." It was Saizo. . .shit. Nike laughed, long and loud. Everyone turned to look at him. He smirked.

"Aw, you're only saying that because you couldn't get laid otherwise." There was silence, then laughter rippled through the class room. Saizo's face turned red, and he growled.

"You're dead, you shit." Nike smirked again.

"Racist." More laughter. Saizo narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He growled.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" The room dropped into silence. We all looked in disbelief at Ms. Kuroyami, who was pinching the bridge of her nose. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She continued with class, but I was too distracted by what she'd said. Can teachers even say stuff like that? As I stared at my desk, contemplating this, I realized she wasn't talking anymore, and I looked up. Ms. Kuroyami stood at my desk, looking down at me.

"Am I boring you Aono-san?" She asked sweetly. Shit.

"Uh no, ma'am." I gulped, and there were scattered giggles . She gave a predatory smile.

"Good." She turned to go back to the front of the class when,

"Well, you're boring me." She stopped and turned around. She fixed Nike with her cold blue gaze.

"Is that so?" She moved past me and I turned around, wondering if he was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm bored. It's depressing me." He yawned.

"Well, now you understand how I feel when I think about a year of having to deal with you everyday." She said, not in anyway sounding like she was joking.

"I'm hurt Ms. Kuroyami" He smiled innocently. I glanced at Moka, she looked confused.

"Not yet." She said, dismissing him and walking back to the front to continue her lecture.

"Do you have a death wish?" I whispered to Nike.

"Yes." Was all he said in return. Thankfully the rest of the class passed uneventfully, and eventually the bell rang. Ms. Kuroyami sighed, almost as if she was relieved it was over. Then as I was leaving, I heard Ms. Kuroyami say:  
"Nike, if you'd stay please." I could only hope he came out in one piece.

End Chapter Deux

I'm finally done. I want to take this time to thank all our reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome, even you, Horace. If you're still reading this. Anywhore, I'm gonna take a break from this story and work on the Mecha Tails shit, for anyone who knows about that. Don't try PMing me, I don't remember my password. -_- yeah, I know. If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints review with them or PM Lana with them, and we'll try to fix it.

You can go read my original Mecha Tails story (though I warn you, it kinda sucks) Lana, being the great friend she is, is going to let me post it on her account, until I get a new one. . .gimme a break guys, I'm lazy. I was going to write more for this chapter, but I couldn't decide what else to write. I had a friend read this and he asked what the word on Nike's shirt was, since I never said. The word is Tri-Polar, because it's a Sick Puppies t-shirt. Don't know who they are? Look em up, if you do, you're awesome. I'm done; go do whatever the fuck it is you do when you're not reading this.


End file.
